


Our Little Peanut

by multifandom101



Series: Amelink One-Shots [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: Link goes to an ultrasound appointment with Amelia (avoids the baby drama)
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Amelink One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732252
Kudos: 13





	Our Little Peanut

Amelia had found out she was pregnant about a month ago and she still hadn’t gotten her ultrasound even though she was 21 weeks pregnant. Mostly out of fear, with what happened with Christopher, she couldn’t go through that again. She was scared, what if her body only made brainless babies, the thought scared her so she opted to not get an ultrasound even though she knew she needed to. 

Amelia was at the attending lounge resting for a bit, that was when Link came in. “Hey, how are you?” Link asked 

“Tired,” Amelia simply answered,

“Do you want to go home?” he asked 

“I’m good, I just have to rest for a bit,” she responded 

“Is it bad that I haven’t gotten my ultrasound yet?” Amelia blurted out 

“You haven’t gotten your ultrasound?” Link asked shocked

“No, I’m scared. What if my body only makes brainless babies. I can’t go through what I went through with Christopher again,” Amelia said sadness in her voice 

“Amelia that won’t happen again. Just make the appointment and we’ll go from there,” Link told Amelia 

“I’ll ask Carina if she can see us tonight,” Amelia responded. He was right, they had to know everything they could about their baby. Amelia left Link alone in the attending lounge and went to see Carina. She found her at one of the offices on the OB floor.

“Hey I was wondering if you could give me an ultrasound tonight if you have time?” Amelia asked 

“Sure, how about 8 pm?” Carina said 

“Sounds good, thank you. I have a bad history with pregnancy so I need you to be completely honest with me, if you see anything I need you to tell me,” Amelia said 

“I will,” Carina told her which Amelia gave her a small smile in return. She left the room and texted Link to let him know.

_ Amelia _ : 8 o’clock meet me in the OB floor 

_ Link:  _ See you then, everything will be fine. Love you

_ Amelia:  _ Love you too

Amelia continued throughout the day trying to keep her mind off her ultrasound appointment. She wanted to keep a positive mindset but her mind always wondered about the worst scenario possible. After her shift had ended she made her way to the OB floor and waited for Link to arrive. But before Link could get there Carina had called her into the room. 

“So lay down and raise your top please,” Carina said, Amelia put her bag down and laid down, her nerves racing especially because Link wasn’t there. Before Caria could continue Link came through the door.

“Sorry I’m late I had an emergency surgery,” he said walking over to kiss Amelia. 

“You got here right on time,” Amelia said

“Are you guys ready to see this baby?” she asked the pair. Amelia and Link nodded in agreement.

“Okay let's see this baby then,” Carina said, applying the gel on Amelia’s stomach and starting the ultrasound. Carina looked at the monitor to see if there was anything odd with the baby’s development. 

“Do you see anything?” Amelia asked worried, avoiding Carina’s question. 

“Everything’s fine, you have a very healthy baby, but he does appear to be bigger than you thought. You said you are 21 weeks?” Carina said

“Yea why?” Amelia asked

“Well it looks like you’re actually 24 weeks pregnant,” Carina said 

“Wait, you said he? It’s a boy?” Link said smiling 

“You’re having a boy,” Carina answered smiling at them

“We’re having a boy,” Amelia said smiling at Link. 

“See I told you everything was going to be fine, and we are having a very healthy baby boy,” Link said before giving Amelia a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this short one shot. Sorry for not posting lately but I'm trying not to write as much amelink because I want to include the baby's actual name and since we have to wait till season 17 for that so that's why. But I'll try to write some pre baby fics to give you guys.


End file.
